Emria
Emria es el nombre de amistad entre Aria Montgomery y Emily Fields. Aria y Emily forman parte del círculo principal de amigas. Aria y Emily parecen tener una personalidad similar, tanto relajada como lógica cuando es necesario. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot thumb|left En el primer día de Aria, ella y Emily parecen estar más cerca el uno del otro. Emily es la primera en dar la bienvenida a Aria de vuelta a Rosewood, y son amigables de inmediato, a pesar de que perdieron el contacto. Emily comenta la tira de pelo rosa de Aria, diciendo que "la usó bien". Emily llena a Aria de lo que se perdió mientras estaba fuera, incluyendo el hecho de que las otras tres niñas, sus ex amigas, Hanna, Spencer y Emily se han disuelto desde la muerte de Alison. Más tarde, en la clase de inglés, Emily recoge la rareza entre Mr. Fitz y Aria. Emily discute el regreso de Aria a casa con su propia madre, Pam, quien hace un comentario sobre la raya rosada que Aria solía usar en su cabello y nada menos, el hecho de que su madre solía dejarla "caminar así". The Jenna Thing thumb Durante un flashback se revela que Emily y Aria, junto con Hanna y Spencer estaban renuentes a dejar caer una bomba en el garaje de Toby, pero Alison eventualmente los convence de hacerlo. Can You Hear Me Now? Spencer envía un S.O.S. A Emily y Aria, y las niñas se reúnen frente a la vanidad de Spencer, que ha sido vandalizada por "A". Las chicas duermen en Spencer. There's No Place Like Homecoming thumb|left Hanna, Spencer y Emily llegan a Aria para consolarla con las revistas chinas de trapo y trapo, pensando que está enfadada por los problemas matrimoniales de sus padres, cuando de hecho está deprimida por la ruptura con Ezra. En el baile de Homecoming, Aria es asignado a la misma cabina que Ezra está trabajando. Cuando se le da la oportunidad de salir de la cabina, ella lo toma. Aria y las otras chicas buscan a Emily y están angustiadas por descubrir vidrio y sangre rotos en el laboratorio químico, temiendo lo peor. Al día siguiente, Aria y Spencer visitan a Emily en casa para llenarla con el sórdido pasado de Toby con su hermanastra, Jenna. Tratan de hacer que Emily le diga a la policía la verdad de lo que pasó anoche, pero ni siquiera está segura de cuál es la verdad. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Aria, Spencer, Emily y Hanna comienzan a prepararse para el memorial de Alison. Después del monumento, Jason se detiene en la casa de Spencer para dar las gracias a las chicas. Ellos aceptan su regalo: el brazalete de amistad "Alison" que Alison llevaba el día de su muerte. The Perfect Storm Una enorme tormenta está en el horizonte, como Aria, Spencer y Hanna estudiar en preparación para el examen SAT a la mañana siguiente. Emily no se encuentra en ninguna parte, sin embargo. Pronto, todos se topan con Detective Wilden y tienen que irse para Emily sin saber por qué. Aria ve al Detective Wilden empujar a Emily a la biblioteca para responder preguntas. Aria y las otras chicas siguen, y escuchar como Wilden acusa a Emily de destruir el memorial de Ali y peor. Él revela una carta personal que Emily había escrito y expone el secreto que ella había estado ocultando de sus amigos - que ella estaba en amor con Alison. Los amigos de Emily se unen a ella, entonces la señora Hastings entra. Keep Your Friends Close thumb En la escuela, la mano de Mona Vanderwaal ofrece invitaciones a su fiesta de "glamping". Aria, Spencer y Emily no planean asistir hasta que obtengan un texto de "A". Más tarde, las chicas son llamadas a la oficina del director para ser interrogadas por la policía. Un agente del FBI llamado Agente Cooper llega; Ella ha sido reclutada como representante del FBI para ayudar a la Policía de Rosewood. Careful What U Wish 4 thumb|left En la escuela, las niñas están decorando para el próximo baile de la escuela, pero tomen un descanso para discutir si deben convertir el vídeo en la policía. Aria está de acuerdo con Emily en que este vídeo podría exonerar a Toby. If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again thumb Aria despierta a las niñas temprano en la mañana de su sueño en la casa de Spencer. Ha estado despierta toda la noche analizando la imagen que "A" los dejó. Aria ha descubierto que la foto fue tomada desde la perspectiva de la ventana de Alison. Ella cree que el hermano de Alison, Jason, pudo haber tomado la fotografía. Aria propone hablar con Jason, pero Emily trata la idea de acercarse a él con desdén. A Person of Interest thumb|left Aria se une a Emily en su habitación, en lugar de pasar el día con Ezra. Emily recibe una invitación de texto de Paige a un picnic, y Aria recibe tres textos de Ezra, ignorando cada uno. Después de que Emily la interroga, Aria confía en su frustración por mantener "The Jenna Thing" un secreto de Ezra. Emily la anima a confiar en él, aunque Aria no está tan segura, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el acuerdo que las chicas hicieron para nunca revelar su secreto a nadie. Someone to Watch Over Me Preocupada por la posibilidad de que la policía busque en su casa crea una bolsa llena de recuerdos de Ezria y se la da a Emily para que la proteja, para proteger la privacidad de su relación con Ezra. Ella deja una cosa, sin embargo - un libro de Sherwood Anderson dedicado a ella por Ezra. Monsters in the End thumb En el cuarto de Emily, las chicas se reúnen para discutir lo que Jenna podría haber estado buscando. También se discute el factor de fluencia en Caleb rifling a través de las pertenencias de Hanna. Sin embargo, Aria llega a la defensa de Caleb, sabiendo lo tentador que a veces es pasar por la información de otra persona, como la página web de su novio. Emily sugiere que se acerque a Ezra, pero Hanna trata de convencer a Aria de que cree una página de su propia presentación como una de las compañeras de clase de Jackie para saber más sobre ella. Aria establece un perfil falso y consigue que Jackie acepte su solicitud de amistad. Pero, pensando mejor, se desampeña y cierra la computadora. Al ir con el consejo de Emily en su lugar, Aria alquila un número de DVDs temáticas de boda para ver con Ezra. |-|Temporada 2= It's Alive thumb|left Cuando Hanna, Spencer, Aria y Emily salieron de la iglesia (cuando todo el mundo pensó que estaban mintiendo a la policía), Emily menciona cómo piensa que el cuerpo de Ian Thomas está en camino a un molinillo de carne. Aria dice: "Oh Em, vamos, tienes que dejar de ver esas películas de terror", claramente preocupado por Emily. En la casa de Emily, las niñas dan a luz al Dr. Sullivan, que ha jurado confidencialidad, y Emily y Aria son las defensoras más fuertes a favor de insultarla en sus secretos. My Name Is Trouble Las chicas se sientan estacionadas en el coche de Emily. Aria lee la Carta de Intención de Emily de Danby y está emocionada por la buena noticia de su amiga hasta que se da cuenta de que Emily forjó la carta. Aria no cree que sea una buena idea. The Devil You Know thumb Después del funeral de Ian Thomas, Aria camina con Emily, observando a Jason. Emily y Aria hablan. Emily forma una opinión negativa sobre Jason, pero Aria no parece sentir lo mismo. Pero Aria decide ir a conocer a Jason. Surface Tension thumb|left Emily se mete en la casa de Marin. En la escuela, Emily confía en Aria que las cosas no van tan bien en el lugar de Hanna. Aria está preocupada, pero luego Emily deja ver que no es tan malo; Ella está agradecida de estar en Rosewood después de todo. Spencer luego se acerca y le pregunta a Emily si ha recibido una actualización de Garrett sobre lo que sea de su lider de Logan Reed. Pero, Emily dice que ella ha sobrecargado con la práctica de natación y no ha tenido una oportunidad. Así que Aria y Emily le piden a Spencer que lo haga en su lugar. Le dicen a Spencer que ella es mejor persuadiendo a la gente. Save the Date En el hospital, Aria se une a las niñas en el cuarto de hospital de Emily con el café en la mano, y todo el mundo se ve torpemente mientras Aria ofrece la taza de Joe a su amiga con un agujero en el estómago, que Hanna parece no poder superar. Emily considera contarle a su papá la verdad sobre la carta de Danby. Más tarde, Aria y Spencer regresan a la habitación de Emily e intentan convencer a Emily de huir de Rosewood. Picture This En la escuela, Aria dice que no se siente intimidada por "A", pero Emily apenas se siente cómoda. Justo entonces, Jason camina por el pasillo y comparte una sonrisa con Aria. Emily se enloquece por su cordialidad, pero Aria lo saca antes de revelar el sueño de su noche anterior y sus inseguridades sobre su relación con Ezra. Emily está de acuerdo en que Jason es misterioso y herido y es comprensible por qué Aria podría ser atraído por él, pero perseguirlo sería una mala idea, por no mencionar su relación actual con Ezra. Emily le recuerda que se aman y sólo necesitan una forma de conectarse de nuevo. Aria le pide a Emily que se mantenga la conversación. Ella acepta bajo una condición - Aria se queda lejos de Jason. Touched by an 'A'-ngel thumb Emily está sentada en el comedor de la escuela cuando Ariawalks se levanta. Emily dice que ha estado tratando de entrar en contacto con ella toda la noche; Ellos tienen que hablar. Aria está de acuerdo y le revela a Emily que Jason la besó anoche. Emily no está feliz de oír esto e inmediatamente le dice a Aria sobre las imágenes que Jason tenía de Aria durmiendo (o drogándose) en el bosque, causando que Aria fuera "oficialmente aterrorizada". I Must Confess Emily no puede dormir por la noche, atormentada por pensamientos de "A". Al primer signo de luz, ella se va para entrar en su coche y salir, despertando a Hanna. Cuando Hanna llama a Emily, descubre que Em dejó su teléfono en su bolso. Los Mentirosos se reúnen en el cuarto de Hanna y discuten donde Emily podría haber ido. Mirando a través del teléfono de Emily, Spencer encuentra una foto de besos de Ezra y Aria enviados por "A", junto con el subtítulo "Clue Ella in, y te dejaré salir". Aria está momentáneamente preocupada porque la foto fue enviada a Ella, pero sus amigos le aseguran que Emily no la traicionaría así, no importa lo que diga "A". The First Secret thumb|left Un episodio sobre la vida con Alison antes de que el piloto, un rumor está alrededor que Emily perdió su virginidad a Ben Coogan. Cuando Aria escucha esto, ella está lista para marchar a su mesa y ponerlo derecho, pero Emily tira de su espalda a su asiento y les dice que todo es verdad. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Cuando Emily pasa por Aria y Hanna, ambos le dan el hombro frío como parte de su plan para engañar a 'A'. Más tarde, Emily sale del gimnasio después de aswim meet, las manchas de las chicas, y las demandas de la caja de Jason dio Aria para que todos puedan escuchar y las tormentas. Aria y los demás fingen molestia. A Hot Piece of A Emily tiene problemas para concentrarse en cualquier cosa con tantas cosas pasando. Ella le pregunta a Ella si puede posponer la prueba de maquillaje de nuevo porque no tuvo tiempo para leer los últimos capítulos. Ella se compromete a reprogramar, luego le pregunta a Emily si hay más cosas que ella no sabe acerca de su hija. Emily dice que Aria es la misma persona que siempre ha sido. Let the Water Hold Me Down Emily le pide a Aria su identificación falsa para que Maya la use. Aria se lo entrega, aunque ella y Maya no se parecen. Ninguno de los dos está preocupado porque el club está en Nueva Jersey. The Naked Truth thumb Aria encuentra una nota arrugada en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de "Vivian", en el que se escribe un número de teléfono. Aria y Spencer quieren llamarlo, pero Emily es vacilante. Aria dice que podría darles respuestas, y Spencer acusa a Emily de estar asustada, lo que ella niega ferozmente. Para probar esto, Emily llama al número, que va a un correo de voz computarizado. Aria toma el teléfono y se presenta como una amiga de Vivian y le pide que la llamen de vuelta. Breaking the Code thumb|left Aria le dice a Emily y Spencer que "A" envió a su padre una carta tratando de hacerla atrapar con Ezra y ahora su mamá está en la búsqueda para averiguar quién es "A". Spencer pregunta por qué "A" enviaría una carta como esa si ella y Ezra ya no están juntos. Aria admite que en realidad todavía se ven. Emily acepta esto, pero Spencer está furiosa con Aria. |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' Han pasado cinco meses desde que Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer se enteraron de que Mona era "A" y la muerte de Maya. Las niñas están tomando una pijamada y discutiendo sus planes de verano: Aria ha estado tomando clases de fotografía y Emily ha estado construyendo casas en Haití. Emily claramente no ha estado tomando la muerte de Maya bien, bebiendo excesivamente y chasqueando a sus amigos. Aria se despierta a Spencer desaparecido, pero esta vez su Emily que no se encuentra donde se encuentra. Ellos encuentran a Emily en la tumba de Alison todavía borracha, pero la tumba de Alison ha sido desenterrada y los restos de Alison han desaparecido. Con Emily sosteniendo la pala, Aria y Spencer se preguntan si tenía algo que ver con ella. Después de que Spencer se da cuenta de que alguien los está poniendo de nuevo, Aria y Hanna limpian las huellas de la pala y la entierran en alguna parte en el bosque, mientras que Spencer lleva a Emily a casa para limpiarla y quemarla. Blood Is The New Black Emily está en clase de Inglés con Spencer y Aria como Mrs.Montgomery manos atrás documentos. En su bolso, Emily encuentra un collar. Ella lo saca y dice "MUJERES MUERTAS NO SONRÍEN." Oyen ruidos afuera así que las cuatro muchachas se ejecutan en los puestos junto. Emily dice que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, pero las chicas le aseguran que no es su culpa. Discutieron si deberían darlo a la policía. Hanna y Aria pelean por el collar pero lo dejan en el inodoro. That Girl is Poison Aria llama a Emily y mira los negativos en la bolsa de Lucas. Emily busca la droga de su frasco y descubre que es un sedante usado para someter a los pacientes agresivos y reclusos. Uno de los efectos secundarios es la pérdida de memoria y Emily se da cuenta de que estaba drogada esa noche. Aria encuentra tres de las pastillas en la bolsa de la cámara de Lucas. The Lady Killer Aria y los demás discuten sobre cómo decirle a Emily que Paige tiene el cuerpo de Alison y que es "A". This Is A Dark Ride Cuando las chicas no pueden encontrar Aria, Emily comienza a buscar a Aria en el tren y la encuentra en el último segundo antes de la caja que fue arrojada en caídas del tren. Al final del viaje del tren fantasma Emily, las chicas y otros se quedan para ser interrogados por la policía. She's Better Now Las chicas están hablando de Mona en la escuela, y Emily sugiere que todos se unan a Mona pensando que tal vez Mona les dirá algo sobre lo que pasó la noche de Halloween, específicamente sobre el papá de Aria. Aria se va y se enoja con las chicas por pensar que podría estar involucrado. Emily se disculpa con Aria más tarde y caminan juntos a clase. Aria le dice a Emily que todavía no le ha contado a Ezra acerca de su hijo. Luego caminan en su clase de historia donde Meredith es visto como su nuevo maestro. Durante la clase, Meredith le pregunta a Aria una pregunta a la que no sabe la respuesta ya que está enviando mensajes de texto al resto de las chicas. Meredith toma el teléfono de Aria y le pide que se quede después de clase. Aria, sin embargo, no se queda solo. Spencer, Hanna y Emily también se quedan y Meredith les pide que no dejen de enviar mensajes de texto sobre su historia con Byron. Misery Loves Company Emily está sirviendo a la paciente, Aria, un poco de té cuando hace un comentario sobre el olor extraño. Aria comenta que Meredith le dice algo de té de hierbas. Ella y Hanna después van a la casa de Aria ya que no han oído hablar de ella todo el día. Cuando entran, van al cuarto de Aria, cuando aparece Meredith y le dice a las chicas que está en el sótano. Mientras bajan los escalones, Meredith cierra la puerta y los encierra. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Aria y Emily hablan de no haber escuchado de Spencer. Pam trae a Emily un paquete que acaba de llegar por correo de la familia de Nate, o Lyndon. Dentro hay un montón de viejas tarjetas de cumpleaños que envió a Alison junto con su cuaderno de biología. Más tarde, en el lugar de Aria, Emily y Aria hablan de la posibilidad de que Alison esté embarazada. Es posible que la información no apareciera en su autopsia. Ambos piensan que ella debe llevar la información a la policía y Emily ofrece ir allí. Más tarde, en la comisaría de policía, Emily entrega el cuaderno a Wilden. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted thumb|left Emily, Aria y Hanna están discutiendo qué hacer con Spencer, aún obviamente preocupada por su nuevo descubrimiento y ruptura con Toby. Aria pregunta si ella ha hablado con Toby y Emily responde que le dejó una tonelada de mensajes. Emily sugiere que lleven pastelitos a la residencia de Hastings. Aria le recuerda a Spencer lo que recuerda de "That night". A DAngerous GAme thumb Alguien con un abrigo rojo saca a las mentirosas de la casa ardiente. Los vemos de repente en el suelo fuera de la casa de campo. Después de que se despierten, Mona, Hanna y Spencer dicen que Alison es Red Coat. Emily y Aria no lo creen y les dicen que no puede ser, pero no saben qué hacer de todo. |-|Temporada 4= Turn of the Shoe Mona conduce hasta donde está el RV, con las niñas en coches separados detrás de ella. Las muchachas llegan y Mona abre la puerta a donde el RV pero el RV se ha ido, y las muchachas piensan que Mona lo ha tomado en alguna parte. Hanna y Spencer salen en su coche, mientras que Emily y Aria esperan. Mona entra en su coche y es atacada por detrás por una figura encapuchada con una máscara de Ali. Emily y Aria ven que las luces del coche de Mona parpadean, así que empiezan a caminar hacia el coche. Mona finalmente consigue la linterna y golpea A con ella y salta del coche, y sobre el suelo, jadeando para respirar. Aria y Emily se acercaron a ella. El coche de Mona arranca y A conduce el coche y trata de correr sobre los tres. Saltan sobre las rocas y Emily cae sobre una de ellas, hiriendo gravemente su hombro. Cat's Cradle Emily y Aria siguen revisando las cosas de Alison, cuando descubrieron la máscara que Spencer encontró. Encuentran un sello detrás de la máscara, y deciden ir allí. Emily, Hanna y Aria van a ese lugar y conocen al dueño Hector Lime, y le preguntan acerca de Ali y la máscara, Héctor quiere algo a cambio: la cara de Emily. Bring Down the Hoe En el trekking, Aria y Emily esperan a que Spencer llegue. Emily le dice a Aria que debería llamar a Ezra, pero no dice por qué. Encuentran un botón negro que piensan que podría pertenecer a Red Coat antes de que Spencer llegue finalmente. En el hoedown, Aria se acerca a Emily y Emily le dice que vaya a hablar con Ezra. Ella le dice que Maggie está quitando Malcom, y Aria rápidamente va a hablar con Ezra. Bite Your Tongue Aria y Emily regresan de una película. Aria se ve comentando cómo perdió la mitad de la película porque el tipo delante de ellos estaba haciendo llamadas de ventas y que si Spencer estuviera allí habría atado al tipo con sus jaleas. Emily se molesta un poco al oír el nombre de Spencer. Aria le dice a Emily que se arrepiente, pero Emily no debe seguir reteniendo el rencor que sentía. Según Aria, Spencer estaba "tratando de proteger" a Emily. Pero Emily piensa que Spencer estaba tratando de controlar la situación como siempre lo hace y ella cometió un error confiando en Spencer. Están en la puerta de Aria cuando escuchan música alta procedente del interior de la casa. Entran y encuentran que Mike había convertido todo el lugar en una fiesta. Aria ordena a Mike que saque a toda la gente en diez minutos. Ella y Emily suben las escaleras. Aria y Emily encuentran a Mona saliendo del dormitorio de Aria. Cuando se le pregunta a Mona qué es lo que está haciendo, dice que fue invitada por Mike, que no se retuerce y pega cada vez que Mona entra en una habitación. Antes de partir, Mona comenta el papel tapiz de Aria y encierra su bolso. She's Come Undone Emily va a Aria donde ella está empacando para dejar Rosewood para Syracuse. Emily intenta detenerla pero Aria le dice que se salga de su camino ya que no quiere ayuda. Cover For Me Aria llama a Emily de Siracusa. Ella está allí para una visita a la universidad y no le dice a Emily sobre el nuevo tipo de Riley. Cuando Aria regresa de Siracusa, Emily le cuenta que Mona trabaja para Ezra. Unbridled Aria y Emily piensan que la señora DiLaurentis no puede ser 'A' como 'A' sabe que Ali está viva. |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York El episodio comienza con los paramédicos cargando a Ezra en una ambulancia y llevándolo al hospital. Noel está siendo interrogado por la policía, mientras que Emily, Spencer y Hanna vuelven a Aria, sabiendo que si Aria se acerca demasiado, pasará la noche en la estación de policía contestando preguntas. Whirly Girlie Aria está en la cabaña en el bosque donde Ali supuestamente se escondió, tratando de hacer que parezca que Ali había escondido allí. Emily llega, y Aria está furiosa con Emily por mantener el texto de Alison de ella. Emily asegura a Aria que el texto no es de 'A', ya que 'A' está muerto, y también le dice que mató a Shana en pura defensa propia. Aria dice que ella todavía mató a alguien y ella no puede vivir con eso. The Silence of E. Lamb Aria, Emily y Spencer observan las imágenes de Alison, que lleva ropa diferente de la que había estado usando en la cena. Los teléfonos de las tres niñas comienzan a sonar y sonar con un mensaje de texto entrante, y después de leerlo, miran a Hanna que acaba de llegar. Aria pregunta si Hanna acaba de recibir el texto que entró, diciéndole que es de 'A', pero Hanna le dice que no. Emily le pregunta si está segura, y para revisar su teléfono, y después de hacerlo, Hanna dice que no sabe de qué texto están hablando. Spencer pasa su teléfono a Hanna, y lo lee en voz alta: "Nueva York, Nueva York, es una ciudad infame. Ali está guardando secretos, quizá por la gran boca de Hanna. -A ", antes de que Spencer le pregunte a Hanna si quería llenarlos. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Hanna, Aria y Emily están caminando por la calle y Emily pregunta lo que Melissa quiso decir cuando dijo que Spencer sabrá todo pronto. Aria declara que significa lo que siempre significa, que nadie te dice nada cuando quieres saberlo, sólo cuando se sienten como diciéndole. Hanna añade que sólo te dicen lo suficiente para hacerte loco para saber más. Emily pregunta si alguien ha hablado con Alison en el que Aria le dice que Alison llama pero Aria no recibe sus llamadas. Hanna afirma que ha tenido otro mal pensamiento de que Alison ha dejado la ciudad, pero A ha dicho anteriormente que no podía y se pregunta qué ha cambiado. Aria 1 sugiere que tal vez Alison ha hecho un trato con otra persona ya que Alison había hecho previamente un trato con Noel. Emily pregunta si Aria piensa que Alison había hecho un trato con A para salir de la ciudad y se pregunta qué tipo de trato se hizo. Justo en este momento, el teniente Tanner sorprende a los tres mentirosos y afirma que tiene suerte de reunir a la mayoría de las chicas juntas al mismo tiempo y le pregunta si pueden hablar. Las tres guaridas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Citas Galería 2x05-emily-fields-and-aria-montgomery-23673142-500-282.jpg aria and em 2.jpg aria and em.jpg AriaandEmily_1.jpg Aria-Emily-3-pretty-little-liars-tv-show-27723669-400-300.jpg aria-emily-pretty-little-liars-300x213.jpg b221637646.jpg em and ari.jpg em and aria.jpg emi and aria.jpg pll-naked-truth-emily-aria-300x213.jpg Emria-9.jpg Emria-8.jpg Emria-7.jpg Emria-6.jpg Emria-5.jpg Aria197.jpg Emily2_(189).jpg Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad